I Would
by Bobo90
Summary: A Story About Sehun that couldnt get over Baekhyun. HunBaek Broken! with Chanbaek. Death Chara!GS for Luhan and Baekhyun


_I Would_

_Cast : Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun_

_Other cast : Luhan, Chanyeol_

_Pairing : Broken!HunBaek Slight ChanBaek_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : GS (Genre Switch) for : Baekhyun and Luhan. Death Chara. Typo berserakan. Baekhyun+ Sehun + Chanyeol same age, Luhan younger than Sehun. Luhan change into Oh Luhan_

_Inspired by : I would – Henry_

_Author note : Let's Be a good reader, No peanut, Don't steal this ff without my permission, don't bash if you not like it^^_

I would

_Nothing has ever broken me like you did_

_No one I ever wanted more than you_

_Nobody else can make a man so weak_

_Make him fall in love so deep Baby_

"_Sehun-ah, Mianhae, I think we stop until here" said a beautiful girl named Baekhyun. _

"_B-but why? I tough you really love me" said Sehun_

"_I just wanted to be alone Sehun-ah"_

"_Do you still love me Baekhyun-ah?"_

"_Yes I did"_

_No one has ever know me like you did_

_There's just no other girl to see me through_

_And every single memory I know_

_Remains me that I'm all alone, all alone_

_Sehun berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai disebuah rumah berdesain minimalis, dengan ada beberapa tumbuhan di halaman rumahnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh kurusnyaa ke arah tempat tidur berukuran king size, ia menangisi kepergian yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Gadis satu satunya yang ia sayangi. Gadis yang berarti dunia buatnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak di takdirkan untuk bersamanya. Tangannya mengapai handphone berwallpaper fotonya dengan gadis itu. Sesekali namja itu mengusap foto itu. Senyumnya mengembang setiap ia mengingat memori yang ada di ingatannya._

_If I could just get over you I would_

_Don't wanna love you anymore_

_And missing you is like fighting a war_

_It's a battle im losing_

_And I'd give up girl if I could_

_If I could walk away as easily as you I would_

_1 minggu berlalu semenjak kepergian gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Namun Sehun tetap sama, ia tak mampu menghilangkan gadis itu dari fikiriannya. Sekerasnya ia mencoba, Baekhyun semakin terasa nyata di fikirannya. Sehun memberanikan dirinya menuju kampus tempatnya dan Baekhyun menuntut ilmu. Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sosok gadis yang sangat Sehun rindukan kini tengah berciuman dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Air mata itu kembali membasahi wajah tampan Sehun.  
_

_Though I've seen enough to know it all_

_But not enough to know how it feels to fall_

_But the kind of pain you left me with_

_It never seems to heal_

_And it never let me go_

_1 bulan berlalu, tubuh Sehun melemah, 2 Minggu setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun mengalami muntah darah, rambutnya mulai banyak yang rontok, pandangannya terkadang kabur. Ia sudah tak mampu melangkahkan kakinya. Yang ia bisa lakukan kini hanya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dengan bantuan sang adik, Luhan. Walaupun kini tubuh Sehun semakin melemah, namun pemuda itu tak pernah mengijinkan Luhan mengatakan keadaannya pada Baekhyun. Sehun mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat Sehun mampu bertahan. Keajaiban yang mampu membuat pemuda itu kembali seperti sedia kala._

_Tell Me how do I live with tainted love?_

_Tell me how can I feel no feelings?_

_Is there a way to leave it all behind?_

"_Luhan" Panggil Sehun pada sang adik yang tengah menyuapkan makanan._

"_Ne oppa?"_

"_Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mengatakan keadaanku pada Baekhyun hingga saat aku pergi, bawalah Baekhyun menemuiku disaat tubuhku ini menyatu dengan genangan air laut, serahkan surat ini pada Baekhyun ne? janjilah padaku"_

"_Oppa" lirih Luhan, sejujurnya Sehun merasa sedih, mengetaui bahwa dirinya mengidap kankerer otak stadium akhir. Ia berusaha setegar mungkin agar orang orang yang ada di sisinya tegar jika suatu hari ia harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Sehun tetap mencintai sosok gadis bertubuh mungil itu, ia tak ingin Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada dirinya._

_If I could get over you I would_

_Don't wanna love you anymore_

_And missing you like fighting a war_

_It's a battle I'm losing_

_And I'd give up girl if I could_

_Just tell me how to walk away_

_Away from loving you and I would_

_6 Mei, tepat di hari ulangtahun Baekhyunn. Sehun meninggalkan dunia ini di bawah langit yang gelap, seolah langit ikut sedih akan kepergian lelaki itu. Luhan tengah memegang abu sang kakak. Ia menatap yeoja cantik yang menangis tersendu itu, perlahan yeoja itu menghampiri Baekhyun, menyerahkan abu itu pada gadis yang tampak sangat berantakan, tubuhnya bergetar di pelukan Chanyeol sang kekasih._

"_eonnie, Lepaskan abu Sehun oppa. Biarkan ia bahagia eonnie" dengan tangan yang bergetar, Baekhyun meraih guci yang diserahkan Luhan_

"_Hunnie-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kau adalah segalanya untukku. Maafkan aku karna menyakitimu, maafkan aku menyiakan cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Aku sadar, kau duniaku kau kebahagiaanku. Dan kini, tanpamu aku tak akan mampu merasakan indahnya dunia ini dan kebahagiaan sejati. Aku menyayangimu Oh Sehun dan kini ku harap kau bahagia disana" dengan perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun membuka kain yang menutupi guci berisi abu Sehun. Baekhyun mengarahkan abu itu kelautan membiarkan Sehun pergi untuk selama lamanya dengan genangan air itu_

_Setelah acara selesai, Luhan menyondorkan sebuah surat pada Baekhyun. Surat yang Sehun titipkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Baekhyun menatap surat itu dengan miris, perlahan ia membuka surat itu. Tulisan rapi menghiasi kertas kertas itu, bahkan terdapat secarik foto yang Sehun ambil saat dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Baekhyun menatap foto itu ia tersenyum manis, namja itu sadar betapa ia merindukan namja tampan itu._

_Dear Byun Baekhyun,_

_Baekhyun, If only I could tell you how much I love you and how much I wanted you back, I could trade my life just to do that one more time. But I know you found someone better and you deserve all the love he can give you the love I never had the guts to show you I took you for granted instead and I know I have to face the consequence and just live with it_

_If only you knew how I always cry myself to sleep each night thinking off all the memories that we had, all the hurt I caused you, thinking what could have been if I have not to know the answer and that I know and I need to accept that I will never find out._

_Im sorry for all the pain I inflicted upon you and please know that I never intended to do so, I wish you all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. I wish you the best of everything, im sorry I couldn't stay anymore. I love you and always will_

_From, Oh Sehun_


End file.
